Stunt Jumps in GTA V
There are 50 stunt jumps in ''Grand Theft Auto V. To achieve 100% completion, the player needs only to complete 25 out of the 50, but for the Achievement/Trophy "Show Off", the player must complete all jumps. Description If the player is successful in performing a given jump, the game will report "Stunt jump completed" then "''XX Stunt Jumps remaining" or "Stunt jump completed again"; if unsuccessful, the game will report "Not good enough" or "Stunt Jump Failed". Some jumps require the player to travel a certain distance to be considered successful, while others require the player to simply land the jump. Note that during Mission Replays, stunt jumps are not recorded despite the completion graphic appearing. They have to be performed in Story Mode to count towards 100% Completion and the Achievement. Jumps are greatly aided by use of motorcycles due to their speed, size and ease of control. Some jumps are almost impossible without motorcycles. Franklin Clinton's special driving ability is also beneficial for these jumps. Regardless of vehicle or character, vehicles can be controlled in the air by rotating the anolog stick. Stunt Jump Locations Los Santos International Airport (2) *The big ramps on New Empire Way. Little Seoul (3) *At the Korean Plaza on Calais Avenue. *In the middle of the Korean Pavilion. *On the forth floor of the multistory Caesars Auto Parking lot. Mission Row *At the far right corner of the Get Aweigh on Adam's Apple Boulevard. Pillbox Hill (3) *On top of the parking garage on Peaceful Street. *At the west entrance of the Pillbox Hill Medical Center. *On a overpass above San Andreas Avenue. Port of Los Santos (15) - Jump 1: Bottom-left of the port. You need to jump onto the warehouse roof. - Jump 2: Middle-center of the port. You need to jump to the warehouse roof making sure to clear the air conditioning units. - Jump 3: Middle-left of the port, heading back towards Jump 1. You need to land on the warehouse roof. - Jump 4: Middle-right of the port. A short run up is needed, however you will need to veer left onto the ramp and then veer right on leaving the ramp. Your landing zone is on the roadway beside the silo. - Jump 5: Top-left of the port. Your landing zone is the parking lot over the canal. A good start position is near Jump 2 and not too much speed is needed as you will hit the building over the canal on landing. - Jump 6: Top-middle of the port. You need to land on the free way. - Jump 7: Top-right of the port. You need to jump over the canal and land beside the silos. - Jump 8: In Buccaneer Way, the ramp is a rock pile so a motorbike is more advisable. The landing for this jump is the opposite side of the Buccaneer Way. - Jump 9: End of the dock. The ramp is a concrete slab and you must jump to Elysian Island. The run up is the length of the dock, your landing zone is on the opposite side of the canal. - Jump 10: Chum Street parking lot in Elysian Island. Your landing zone is the Chum Street Bridge. - Jump 11: El Burro Scrapyard. You need to jump to the dirt road near the oil drill. The best run-up is to the south-west towards the oil field. The ramp is made of sheet metal. - Jump 12: Dockyard river jump, found under the Dutch London Street Bridge. Speed west along the docks rail track. Use the broken concrete wall as your ramp. Your landing zone is the opposite side if the canal. - Jump 13: One of the three jumps located outside the airport. Large billboard near the multi-story carpark is the ramp. The landing zone is on top of the multi-story car park so you need a good run up. A motorbike is not advisable with the size of this jump. - Jump 14: A construction site dumpster is the ramp. The best run up is south and your landing zone is inside the airport over the security fence. If you do not own the hanger, you will receive a 3 star wanted level once inside the airport. - Jump 15: Another large billboard facing the opposite direction to Jump 13. Your landing zone is a small parking lot in front of the ramp at ground level. A motorbike is not advisable with the size of this jump. Strawberry *At east, on the rooftop of a parking lot building near Capital Boulevard. [[Sandy Shores|'Sandy Shores']] At the crossing of Zancudo Avenue and Panorama Drive, where you have to jump over the building where the Strangers and Freaks mission Target Practice partially takes place. Murrieta Oil Field Video Navigation Category:Features Category:Features in GTA V Category:Collectibles Category:Challenges Category:Lists Category:Unique Stunt Jumps